The Frozen Hearted Queen
by Harmonic Sound of Rain
Summary: Never mess with the frozen hearted queen...unless you want a frozen heart yourself. [Longer than my usual chapters, please enjoy! I don't own Frozen]


**Here's something a bit different; it's a little dark Elsa. Hope you like!**

Not for the first time in Elsa's life, she was bored. Sure, maybe she had saved her kingdom from eternal winter, and sure, maybe she had saved her sister, but there was still something missing in her life.

Even after being freed from isolation, she was back where she started, locked up back in a box…

Elsa couldn't think of anything happy in her life. Except when she threw that stupid crown out of her ice castle and into that ravine. That was her best memory.

Sadly, Elsa bitterly thought, she had another throne to rule, another throne where she wasn't free to do as she wished; it was the throne of Arendelle.

Her chances of any freedom had disappeared as soon as her idiot sister Anna came to visit. Elsa had only saved her because she thought that Anna would let her go back to being free after that.

But no, that wasn't the case. Anna wanted Elsa to be a true sister, always sticking by her side.

Elsa was sick of all this nonsense. Sick of Arendelle. Sick of Anna and that stupid ice guy and his reindeer…

That was why she was running over those broken stairs leading up to her destroyed castle, repairing the ice as she went.

Snowflakes rose around her feet as, with a wave of her hand, repaired the castle.

"This time I'm really never going back!" this new girl inside Elsa screamed to the skies.

Thunder clapped and lightning flashed and snow was falling to the ground, but Elsa didn't care.

A coldness was setting inside her heart, an icy cold that would've chilled anyone down to the bone marrow.

Her skin turned to deep blue ice, her hair turned white as frost.

Her porcelain like fingers grasping the new crown on her head, Elsa cackled and froze it down to a lump of ice, and threw it out of sight.

"One day," she whispered in a faint growl. "One day, everyone will fear the snow queen!"

Years passed and Elsa was still in her ice castle, running her fingers on the outlines of her frozen statues lining the walls.

Picking up a long, curved stick carved in ice, she stuck it back in the hand of a frozen boy.

"You'll want this if you thaw, almighty Jack Frost," Elsa said, curling her lip at the sight of the boy.

"I can't believe you didn't listen, you stubborn fool," she hissed, wiping a frozen teardrop that she must've forgotten off Jack's cheek with her thumb.

Elsa walked around her collection, keeping her hand as long as possible on Jack Frost's cheek, fingers grazing his nose and mouth, long icy fingernails digging into his frozen skin.

As she was examining her frozen statue of the ice deliverer Anna had married not long ago, the pounding slam of the door echoed through the hall.

Elsa turned suddenly, readying her magic. But it was only her foolish sister, Anna.

"Where's… Kristoff…" Anna said, quite out of breath.

"You mean that ice man, _queen of Arendelle_?" Elsa sneered, pulling the ice statue of 'Kristoff' along with a chain of ice crystals and snowflakes.

"Yes, I mean that ice man, _Snow Queen_," Anna hissed.

"He's right here."

Anna's mouth quite literally dropped open, her face pale and eyes wide.

"K-Kristoff…" Anna said, tears leaking out of her eyes. "Kristoff!"

Anna threw herself onto the ice statue, because she knew all too well that true love would thaw a frozen heart.

Elsa pulled up ice from the ground and pushed Anna against a wall, barred by the ice.

"Let me go!" Anna sobbed. "Let me thaw him!"

"You do not command the Snow Queen, _QUEEN OF ARENDELLE_!" Elsa shrieked.

"I have a name!" Anna screamed. "My name is Anna!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Elsa yelled, and shot ice into her sister's chest.

Anna grew even paler, and white streaks appeared in her hair.

"W-we can work together," Anna gasped.

Elsa released the ice that pinned Anna to the wall and she collapsed, shivering and gasping for breath.

"No," Elsa said simply.

Anna got up, and using her remaining strength, she ran straight at Elsa.

Before Anna could reach her, however, Elsa brought ice out from the walls and secured Anna back once again, except she was upside down.

Anna's braids swept the ground, her face in a grimace.

"P-please thaw me…" Anna said. Her hair was now completely white and her fingers were turning to ice.

"You do not ask anything of the Snow Queen," Elsa said, and more pointed ice wrapped around poor Anna.

"Anna, Anna, Anna…" Elsa sneered. "To think you would be foolish enough to come…"

Anna whimpered as the frost spread up her arms.

"You must remember…" Elsa whispered. "To never…"

Now Anna's body was completely covered in frost and it was slowly creeping up her face. Tears wet her cheeks, her lips were turned to ice as she cried in agony and despair.

The tears were coming down now faster than ever, and all Elsa did was laugh.

"E-elsa…" Anna said as her nose was covered by the ice.

"Never mess with the frozen hearted queen," Elsa whispered, an evil grin spreading across her face.

"E-elsa…"

Anna's eyes went glassy and her hair was white up to the roots.

Elsa couldn't help but let out a cackle as she let Anna's frozen figure drop to the ground.

"Never mess with the frozen hearted queen."

**GUYS I AM IN LOOOOOVE WITH THIS IF YOU WANT ME TO DO SOMETHING ELSE LIKE THIS I WOULD BE SERIOUSLY HAPPY TO DO IT SO JUST LEAVE A COMMENT :DDDD**

**Even though I do ship Jelsa Elsa froze Jack in this, but I love dark Elsa maybe I'll do dark something else next. :D**

**~Raineh**


End file.
